Tea & Sympathy
by Shadowsister
Summary: A collection of shorts starring the best beverage ever made and everyones' favourite muchloved and ever so sexy firebender. WE LOVE YOU IROH! Choices of Life: So many choices...
1. To Soothe the Soul

_Tea & Sympathy_ combines the two best things in the world. Tea… and Iroh.

_Tea & Sympathy_ is a collection of Iroh shorts, as I believe Iroh is best character in the whole _Avatar_ series, apart from another certain firebender (tea and a brownie to anyone who guesses who that _other_ firebending fella is).

Chapter was written while drinking tea (whoo!) and listening to Enya. Yes, Enya.

Disclaimer: I own nothing unless it is stated otherwise.

* * *

**To Soothe the Soul**

* * *

Iroh sat calmly at a low table. The rich aroma of jasmine danced around his senses. A low whistle announced the comings of what he had been expecting. His tea was ready. 

After a hard day of battling the high seas, the sometimes glum moods of the crew and his nephew's ferocious temper, it felt good to take time, get comfortable and unwind with a hot cup of Jasmine tea.

Iroh found Jasmine tea was best when he needed some cheering up. Also when he was angry or feeling down. It soothed him. Mind you, any tea was good in Iroh's view, but the properties in jasmine always managed to calm his nerves, no matter the circumstances.

The mellow atmosphere was disturbed as Iroh's young nephew burst in.

"Uncle," he announced, "we are gaining on the Avatar. I suggest you stop supping that spit and come up on deck."

"I fail to see how I may be of use. You seem to be doing a fine job of chasing the boy."

"I will not underestimate him again. I want every able-bodied firebender at the ready and prepared for his capture."

"I hardly think that is necessary." muttered Iroh.

"What?" Zuko inquired.

"Nothing." Iroh took a sip of tea. "So, how long until we reach the Avatar?"

"An hour. Maybe two."

"In that case, sit! I'll pour you some tea."

"I don't want any tea, Uncle!"

"No, but you need it. You are stressed, and stress gives you wrinkles. You'll end up looking like me by the time you are twenty."

"There is no time!"

"There is always time. There is all the time in the world. And there is no time like the present."

Zuko growled in frustration and left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Iroh looked up for the first time and sighed.

"There is not enough tea in the world to calm that boy's nerves."


	2. Tea for Thought

This episode has a bit more of a sombre mood. I hope it's not overly sad.

Set before the first episode.

Ginkgo is an herb used for memory and relaxation, in case you were feeling overly curious.

Written with _Hierba Manzanilla_ (Camomile tea) and orange cake.

* * *

**Tea for Thought**

* * *

Iroh sat alone, a cup of Ginkgo tea close at hand. He had just been arguing with his nephew about one of the usual subjects.

It happened day to day. Today's scenario stared out with the suggestion of stopping the quest for the Avatar and settling down somewhere. From there is went on to Fire Lord Ozai and eventually ended on the subject of Zuko's honour and a rather childish insult involving Iroh's age.

Iroh remembered that fateful day, when Fire Lord Ozai was 'disgraced' by his only son and a young Prince Zuko was publicly humiliated and had his pride burned, literally.

Iroh had never felt so helpless, and from that day Iroh made a vow to help Zuko in any way he could.

But some days, Iroh wished his nephew would not make his job so hard.

_He places so much value on honour lost…_ Iroh mused. _He does not realise how much honour he truly has._

_And honour is not everything. There are plenty of other things in the world besides honour. And some of those things cannot be taken away. Love, for one…_

Iroh stopped short and began thinking of his son. He sighed sadly and willed the memory away.

_I've already lost my son; I don't think I can survive loosing Zuko._

He spent the next five minutes or so taking slow sips of his tea, and thinking of happier times.

Zuko soon joined him. Iroh smiled as his nephew walked in, and the smile deepened as he saw the playings of a smile on the corner of Zuko's mouth.

"Can I pour you some tea?" he asked as his nephew sat down.

"Yes." was the meek reply.

And so they sat in a comfortable silence, drinking their tea, grateful for each others' company and lost in their own thoughts.

There was no need for 'sorry'.

Iroh knew it.

And Zuko would never say it.


	3. Drifting with Nothing

This came out of the blue. I like it. It takes a light-hearted turn at the end, which I think is so Iroh.

* * *

**Drifting with Nothing**

* * *

Tired.

He said he was tired.

And of course he was tired. After all that had happened in the past few years of his life, and more recently in the past few days, he had a right to be tired, and he deserved a rest.

Things would be changing soon. He will need his rest.

You would think after spending two years searching for something that was thought to be gone forever, finding it, having it kick your butt on numerous occasions while chasing it halfway across the world, then having a near-death experience would be as bad as it could ever get.

But I have a feeling that it will get so much worse, that was a certainty.

No ship. No allies. No supplies. Nothing. Well, nothing except his uncle.

We are renegades now, and if not, we soon will be. The Fire Lord is not merciful, least off all when concerning his son.

Soon we will be hunted down by our people. What a turn of events. The hunters have become the hunted.

But never mind that now. Let him have his rest, if nothing else.

He didn't even have a change of underpants.


	4. Life is Sweet

I thought this up while I was a-brewing my daily cup of Ceylon tea (with sugar), which is fitting, in so many ways.

Hm, I'll see if I can come up with something for Pro-Zutara week. She so better not break Aang's heart. I will not forgive her.

* * *

**Life is Sweet**

* * *

While life itself is sweet, there are things that can be done to make it that much sweeter.

He was always scolded for buying so much stuff. His nephew deemed it useless and always threatened to throw it overboard. His nephew was angered when he made jokes, acted stupid, or even acted smart. He could never seem to find the funny side of things.

That is where they differed.

Life was strange like that. There are good days, and there are bad days. But, looking at his young charge, it was probably bad months. Some people just cope with those bad days better than others.

That's all one can do, really. Cope with the bad and hope for the good.

There are different ways of coping. Some seek solitude, other look for a hug. Some cry, some laugh. It all really depends on the person. Each has their own way of making life bearable.

People need an escape. It's only natural. His escape was to make sure he was as comfortable as possible. There is nothing wrong with that. It's how he managed to survive.

When life got rough he looked for things to make him happy, brightened his day and bring back some of the sweetness of life that had been lost. He always did favour the sweet over the bitter. Didn't everyone?

That's why Iroh always put a little bit of honey in Zuko's tea.


	5. Choices of Life

While faced with the constant dilemma that is tea-brewering (or rather, figuring out what tea to brew in the first place) I came up with this little snippet of life on the road for the pyro-duo that is Iroh and Nephew. Different style this time, for diversity's sake.

* * *

**Choices in Life**

* * *

Well?

What do you mean, Uncle?

It's pretty straight-forward. Which way do we go?

Why don't you tell me?

It's your choice, really.

My choice, is it?

Of course!

And why exactly, Uncle, is it my choice?

Because you, as a person, have the right to chose.

…Uh-huh?

Your life is built on the choices you make. One choice leads to another in an endless cycle of choices. You would not be here now if not for all the countless choices you have ever made in your lifetime.

Right…

I'm serious, Nephew! Anything that has ever happened depended on the collective influence of the choices made by just as many individuals. You would not be here today if you had not chosen to go to the war council meeting, if you had not chosen to speak out. If Ozai had not chosen to burn and banish you, you would not be who you are. We would not be having this conversation if I had not chosen to accompany you through all you little antics and escapades. Do you want me to continue? I have plenty more.

No. That's fine.

So, what did you learn?

The world presents us with choices that ultimately determine our life path and the overall fate of the world.

Right!

And if I don't want to chose?

You're still making a choice. You are choosing not to choose!

Uncle, that makes no sense.

Sure it does!

Ugh, whatever.

Well then, choose already! Are we going for the Sencha, or the Orange Pekoe?


End file.
